Heretofore, from a design or operability point of view, there have been demands for making a touch panel and a mechanical switch coexist together.
For example, in Patent Document 1, an input device is described in which an operating tool is placed on a detection surface including a set of crossed loop coils. In this input device, although no touch panel is used, a plurality of conductor pieces is provided in the operating tool and the positions of these conductor pieces are detected by the set of crossed loop coils. Namely, the operation input by use of the operation tool is detected as the positions of the conductor pieces.